


welcome surprises

by lochness8



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy oneshot, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Surprise Kissing, just your classic tired man/energetic goofball, larten worries too much, vancha gets tired of waiting and just goes for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lochness8/pseuds/lochness8
Summary: "You are going to be the death of me one day, do you know that?""You worry too much.""And you do not worry at all-"Vancha wasn't the type to enjoy others fussing over him like this, but Larten was an exception to that.
Relationships: Larten Crepsley/Vancha March
Kudos: 9





	welcome surprises

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Listen, there is not nearly enough Larten/Vancha content. Y’all sleeping on my boys.

Vancha had gotten used to the other fussing over him. The frustrated grumbles when he patched up his wounds, the muttered French swears, the stern looks as the other would tell him how worried he’d been. And honestly?  _ He enjoyed it. _ Normally he wouldn’t want someone fussing over him like this, but when it was Larten… somehow it was different.  _ Sweet, almost. In a way.  _

“ _ Honestly Vancha,”  _ Larten grumbled, bandaging the other’s wounds,  _ “You are going to get yourself killed one of these days.”  _

“You worry too much.” Vancha replied, grinning at the other. 

_ That stupid grin. _ That one he always got whenever he’d done something that he knew would make Larten worry. Larten swore that this man was just  _ trying _ to kill him at this point. And yet for some reason, he was still here. Still staying at his side.  _ Someone had to keep him out of trouble after all.  _

“And you do not worry at all,” Larten said, giving the other that same stare he always did,  _ “Honestly Vancha, would it kill you to be more careful?”  _

More often than not, Vancha found himself getting lost in that stare. Too busy admiring just how pretty those green eyes were. Larten’s words all jumbled together, Vancha had stopped listening for the most part, just staring into the other’s eyes now.  _ And he still had that damn stupid grin that drove Larten crazy.  _

“ _ You are going to be the death of me, you kn-  _ Vancha?  _ Vancha? Are you even lis-” _ Larten hadn’t even had the chance to finish before Vancha just grabbed him. 

  
  


_ And kissed him.  _

__

__ That had been the last thing Larten had expected. And the last thing Vancha had expected was Larten not pushing him away. Instead he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. Vancha pulled not long after,  ~~_ too soon for Larten’s liking honestly.  _ ~~

“Well… I-  _ Vancha, I-”  _ Larten had turned bright red now, realizing what had just happened, flustered. 

“... Cat got your tongue?” Vancha teased, grinning mischievously now, which Larten certainly didn’t appreciate. 

Larten, both flustered and frustrated now, did the only thing he could think to do, and grabbed the taller man, pulling him towards him so they were face to face again. 

“ _ Shut up.” _ Larten said, before kissing the other again. 

Vancha almost felt dizzy by the time Larten let go of him, and stared at him, surprised. But he still couldn’t stop grinning as he stared at the other, who stared back with his own mischievous grin now. 

“You really are going to be the death of me.” Larten said, pulling the other closer, wrapping his arms around the other, his head resting against Vancha’s chest. 

“I’ll try my best.” Vancha laughed, holding the other tightly now. 

_ He could get used to this.  _


End file.
